War Inside Your Heart
by Stronglifetolive
Summary: Things hadn't happened the way Beca or Chloe had wanted them to. In actuality, it had ended quiet the opposite as the two went their separate ways. Six years later, Beca still finds her dreams haunted by the perfect red head as life brings certain blonde back into her life just in time for the Bella's possible reunion. Will the war inside her heart finally end or has it just begun?
1. Chapter 1

It had been hard having to decide between telling Chloe or not about the internship Beca had just landed. She knew she wouldn't understand and would take it as if it was a personal attack against her. Couldn't everyone just be happy for her step forward into the music industry? She finally had gotten out of the radio station and onto something bigger, something better. If it was so good then why was it so difficult? Beca thought huffing as she fell onto her bed.

"Don't be getting huffy, short stack." The Australian rang out entering their shared room, her eyes looking over. "Whats got my midget friend so distorted? Any faces need to be broken?"

"No, no. Just music stuff." She felt guilty for the almost lie, but Amy was known for having the biggest mouth among the Bellas.

"Oh, come on! Not even Jesse?" She gushed out, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout. It wasn't the first time she realized the girl's negativity towards her boyfriend.

"Amy!" Beca started oblivious to the footsteps entering the room.

"Oh what did she do this time?" A soft voice said sending Beca's heart racing.

"Nothing! I am an angel!" Amy answered putting her hands in a praying motion and looking upwards.

Beca rolled her eyes allowing them to stop on the ginger standing a few feet into the room wearing nothing, but teal boxers and a light gray tank top. Her mouth feeling instantly dry as her words caught in her throat. She was so caught up in Chloe that she failed to realize Amy catching her gawking Chloe's way.

"I'll just, ya know, go say hi to Stacie or something. Kraken out!" She shouted exiting through the doorway. Chloe laughing at her departure.

"Man, she is something." Beca choked out finding her words.

"You can definitely say that again." Chloe said closing the few feet between the to take the place on the bed next to her. "Beca, are you okay?"

Her words causing Beca to look up locking with the crystal blue orbs, worrying spreading throughout them. She felt her heart sink knowing she should tell her. It was the right thing to do.

"Chloe," She started, her throat swelling up instantly. Her eyes watering over at the thought of hurting the one person she cared about the most.

"What is it Becs?" The use of her nickname making it even harder.

"I got an internship at a label." She forced out, staring into the red heads eyes.

"What? That's amazing Beca!" She squealed.

The taller girls arms flinging around her neck yanking her into her embrace. Complete surprise rendering her paralyzed for a moment before allowing her to hug her back. The other girls body heat causing her heart to melt to nothing as she leaned deeper into her neck. Laughter escaping her as they pulled back Chloe taking her in. The pureness of her eyes scanning every inch of her.

"I am so proud of you." She whispered leaning back in causing her heart to skip a beat. "And I think we should celebrate." Her lips just inches from her own, the blue eyes piercing into her own reading every part of her. "It's okay to breathe, Beca."

The words sending the realization that she had been holding her breathe. Slowly letting it to escape as she smiled still incapable of words. The air thickening between the small space between them. Chloe's eyes never leaving her own. The electricity pulling her in. The warmth of her breath reaching Beca's cheeks, the hint of mint intoxicating her senses. Leaning in she closed the little distance between them gently placing her lips against the soft delicate ones prepared for her. Everything in her flowing out, her hands reaching out to the find the perfect red waves within her grasps.

"Beca." Chloe's softly moaned out leaning harder into the kiss.

The small notion sending shocks through her body, her hands finding the crock of her neck pulling her in closer. Chloe's hands finding the soft materiel on her flat abdominal deepening the connection. The touch driving her insane. The soft fingers pulling at the fabric reaching the skin beneath traveling their way upwards taking the old t shirt with them. Reaching up, she felt the materiel freed from her body as she closed the gap once more rekindling the lost connection. The hands finding their way back to her stomach.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

She ignored the sounds coming from her phone. Chloe following suit slowly pushing her back onto the bed. Her hair canopying down tickling against her face as the striking blue orbs stared down at her in pure lust.

"Beca,"

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

She reached out off the bed swiping her hand at the end stand attempting to silence the phone. Leaning farther off, the device being just out of reach. Literally just a few inches more. Scooting further her heart dropped as her face fell towards the floor. Her body lurching forward tangled in the silk bed sheets around her. Darkness filling her aching eyes. Turning the bright red numbers assaulted her head, it was four in the morning. Her hand flinging out next to her finding the bedside next to her completely empty.

 _If only that had been how it had happened._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

 **Thank you all so much for the following! I'm awe struck at the interest you all have. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes in advance. And just so everyone knows anything in italics is either her exact thoughts or a flashback. Please please please review and let me know what you think of the story so far!**

 **-Stronglifetolive**

*Ding*

The elevator rang out alerting Beca as the doors to her office opened up. Six years later and she finally had an office/studio of her own. It had taken a lot of persistence and work, but just two years after Barden she had found her big break. Her old boss absolutely loving Hallie and their original song, Flashlight, decided to instantly throw her into action. It had picked up slowly, her name just listed amongst one of many on a few known artist and even more nobody s as he called them. Then just randomly it happened. After working with Lynn Gunn and the boys for a little while, they reached their big break. Even though Pvris in the end went and signed with Rise Records, Beca became one of the most sought after producers in the industry. And everyday walking into that office she never forgot the road that lead her there.

"Beca! Finally, the queen has blessed us with her presence." An all too familiar voice rang out. "I know it's a few days overdue, but I brought coffee."

Looking up she hummed in delight as the warm cup holding the delicious liquid was placed in her hand. The perky blonde always the same cheerful woman as ever. She just never understood morning people, they were like minions of the devil himself. Aubrey being at the top of the list.

"Long overdue, Posen! Its been over a week since I've seen my dearest friend." She said allowing the full extent of her sarcasm to push through.

"Aca-cuse me!" She squealed her hand covering her mouth as it formed into a circle formation.

"And beside you'd have to have more friends to give out that title, Maus."

The heavily accented voice entered her ears sending electric shocks pulsing throughout her body. Her eyes scanning the room coming to a rest on the all to well known German. Her long toned figure hugged by black skinny jeans and a slightly see through purple blouse. Causing the once intense gray eyes looking amusingly down on her to pop as she waited for her response.

"Uh... I... excuse me." She mushed out jetting for the studio doors, Aubrey close on her tail. The doors bursting open just seconds after her.

"Beca! What the hell was that?" Her tone laced with bewilderment. "You can't just walk out on her!"

"This can't be happening. Why is she here?"

"Well, shes here on business and stopped by." Aubrey could see the panic in her friend's eyes. The tenseness building up in her small yet toned frame. She never truly understood the hold the German had over her best friend.

"How do you know that?" She shot out staring straight at her.

"Well if you had came in on time, we wouldn't have had the hour to catch up while waiting for you." Her attitude apparent.

"I'm sorry, I was unaware of today's blast from the past." Her hand finding home against her face in frustration.

"I guess this is a bad time to say I invited her to the wedding?" Aubrey's words shattering through her own thoughts.

"Wedding?" Her eyes taking in the ring on her best friend's finger and the look of sheer happiness on her face. "Oh my god, when did this happen? And why am I just finding out!"

"Okay in my defense Jesse choose the worst night to propose. Literally minutes after I obviously said yes the hospital called needing me to come in immediately. And I've just been so caught up in the case and planning, it just slipped my mind. But i'm getting married!"

Beca wasn't one for unnecessary physical contact, but in a moment like this it was a must. Squealing in delight the two jumped up and down hugging in excitement. Remembering back to the terrified young Aubrey that came to her just years before muttering about her and Jesse's hook up. How she had forced the words out in just shy of a whisper expecting Beca's outrage that never came. The two were undeniably perfect for each other. And well early on into the relationship Jesse and Beca had realized they just weren't meant for each other.

 _"Beca! Don't lie to me. Everyone can see it between you two. Just tell me the truth, you're attracted to her." His voice yelling out in anger and hurt all the same._

 _"Jesse, I am with you not her. Just drop it okay?" The conversation had seem to come up more and more every week._

 _"How can I drop it when every time I enter a room with you and her in it, it's as if I don't exist! You two practically do enough with just your eyes."_

 _She knew he wasn't wrong. The Bella's constant comments made it apparent to the chemistry between Chloe and her. But she was with Jesse and only Jesse. She knew that she made him happy and that he was a good match for her. She was okay with him, even though she could do without the movie nights. She didn't mind kissing him and holding his hand even though it always seemed to be sweating. But things had changed. She couldn't look in him in the eye without the guilt creeping up from her stomach. And every time Chloe came up the words threatened to escape her mouth._

 _"God, will you just drop it already?"_

 _"No! For f***s, sake Beca i'm done ignoring it. Be honest with me, have you done anything with her?" His words stabbing at her._

 _The ginger's wavy hair flashed through her head, the way she felt against her and her breath forcing to be felt. She tried pushing it out, but it was too late the damage had been done. Her hesitation had said it all._

 _"Well, I guess we are done here then." She could hear the complete and utter heart break in his words. "You deserve happiness, Beca." His voice cracked as the tears swelled in his eyes. "I hope she gives it to you._

"Beca? Earth to Beca! Is anyone up there?" Aubrey's voice broke through bringing her back from the distant memory.

"Shit, yeah. Sorry just was remembering how much there is to do for your wedding! Have you two even picked out the bridesmaids and groomsmen?" Aubrey eyes dropped to the floor.

"Yeah that's actually something else I wanted to talk about." Her eyes darted around the room. "Would you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course." She could tell this wasn't what was bothering Aubrey. "Is there something else?" She exhaled meeting Beca's eyes.

"I asked Chloe to be a bridesmaid and she said yes." The words rushed out of her mouth ending in relief and panic.

"Oh." Was all Beca could mutter.

 _A blast from the past was only the beginning._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Thank you so so so much for the support! PLEASE REVIEW. Tell me what you think, I'd love to hear your thoughts and predictions or inputs!**

 **Thank you!**

 **-Stronglifetolive**

"Beca please don't be mad. I know things ended badly between you two," Aubrey started, but deep down she had no clue what had happened between the two once inseparable girls. "but she's still one of my closest friends. And it would mean the world to me if you two could push everything aside for Jesse and my sake."

"Oh, Bree." She saw the panic working itself within her eyes, tears threatening to form. "I promise you we will make it work. Okay?"

She reached for her best friend the tears falling over the edge. Hugging her closely, she felt her body flatten out against her. She hadn't realized how much the falling out had effected her or any one else for that matter. Pulling back, she brushed the hair away from her tear soaked face.

"Hey now. No more of that. Why don't you give me her number and i'll try and get a dinner or something set up?" The excitement overtaking the gray eyes in front of her.

"Okay!" She screeched reaching into her pocket for her phone. "All sent! Now I really have to return to the office, Catherine just texted me about a break in the case. And you Missy have some catching up to do."

She watched as her eyes looked out through the glass panel against the length of the door. The blonde beauty sitting in her chair taking in the only picture frame on her desk. A look of amusement resting across her face as she took in the scrunched, red faces of the young Bellas after a long day of training. Sending her heart racing as she darted her interest to any where but the German. Turning back, she watched as Aubrey didn't even give her a chance to escape as she opened the door striding confidently past her through it.

"Aubrey!" She shouted after her causing the other girl's interest to shift from the photo in front of her. A smile stretching out transforming her face into a work of art.

"Have a great day at work!" The sarcasm in full blast as the soon to be newlywed turned blowing her a kiss from the elevator doors. "And it was great catching up with you. I really hope to see you at the wedding." Her attention on the other girl.

"Of course. Soon you soon, Aubrey." Her accent making her words sound as if they were in a different language.

"See ya, ladies." Her best friend said waving as the elevator doors closed.

The silence growing thick with awkwardness as Beca forced her legs to reenter the office space. Reaching the desk, she searched for words that failed to form.

 _Damn it. Get yourself together, Beca. This isn't college anymore._

"So... erm... what can I do for you today?" She cursed under her breath as the words came out rushed and like gibberish. The amusement creeping into the blonde's face making it obvious that she also noticed.

"Beca, Mitchell is it still?" Her accent making it harder and harder for her mind to focus.

"Mhm."

"You are music producer, yes?" She nodded in response, not trusting her mouth. "And I am an artist out on a business trip to find another producer and artist all the same." She waved her hand dismissively. "And am informed Beca Mitchell is the best of the best here in America. She must be to have been able to beat Das Sound Machine." Her perfect teeth shining out from behind the grin that overtook her face as Beca felt the heat creeping up into her cheeks.

"So music, yeah?" She resisted the urge to face palm.

"Yes. And as all us Germans know, you are capable with your originals especially in the acapella world." The smirk growing deeper showing in her eyes causing the blue to shine through.

"Now you listen here, Kom... Komm..." Her frustration getting the best of her. "Damn it. Commissioner, whatever!" The German laughed out.

"Kommisar," she corrected effortlessly. "but please, Beca, call me Leni."

"Leni."

She repeated on instinct, the beauty of the name catching her off guard. It fit the German girl very well. Their eyes meeting as her admiration peeked through for Leni to see. Her smile softening as she took in the smaller woman.

"So" She cleared her throat ending the moment. "music. How about we check my schedule?"

Closing the gap, she leaned forward to pull up her schedule on the screen sitting neatly on her desk. The blocks seeming more filled than not. Leni turned in the chair towards the lite screen. The sent of cinnamon and vanilla whiffing up through her nose.

"Okay, it's looking like I have either Tuesday morning or Friday night of next week." She said pointing to the only half filled blocks occupying the next weeks schedule. "Or we could try later into another..." Her words cut short as Leni leaned closer putting her face just inches from her own. The vanilla overpowering her senses as the closeness screamed out in Beca's head. The other woman oblivious to the lack of distance as the heat of her breath tickled the brunette's neck.

"You are one very busy woman."

The accent sounding like heaven in her ears. Leni's head turning slightly to see Beca watching her. The smile returning to her lips as she held the eye contact seemingly reading into Beca's thoughts.

Why was everything so different?

"So," She broke through, standing up abruptly. "what day works better for you?"

"Friday sounds perfect." She followed suit, her eyes looking down to meet Beca's. "Good for you?" The closeness still present.

"Uh, yeah." She stuttered. "Works great."

"Well I look forward to working with you, my little maus." The smirk illuminate her eyes.

Turning around she added distance between them as she reached for her keys. Glancing back once more after the elevator doors opened. She entered nodding her head as they closed shut. Breathing out, Beca realized she had been holding in her breath since the encounter. Flopping down into the black cushioned couch, she let the confusion and frustration all the same exit into the air in one big puff.

 _What is going on?_


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe the support, you guys are truly awesome! Thank so much and please please please keep up the reviews! I'm going to try and keep up with updates once a day. Also I don't own any rights to Pitch Perfect or any artist used through out the store. Anyway here is chapter four! I hope you enjoy!**

 **-Stronglifetolive**

Beca's weekend had flown by. She had spent hours on end in the studio trying to put the finishing touches on Emily's newest single. She couldn't believe how much the girl's career had taken of. Giving the song one last listen her phone lite up Aubrey's name coming up on the screen. Her stomach dropping in response.

 _Don't be so stupid, you haven't even sent her a message._

She sent a quick response back returning her attention to the Mac screen in front of her. The song playing out in the studio headphones, but her ears and mind not actually listening.

 _She felt the music taking her over. The bass line pulsing through her body, her eyes drifting closed. Her head slight swaying in one with the music. This was her happy place, one no one could take away from her. She had become so in awe of the music that she failed to realize the door to her dorm opening. The light hand on her back jolting her back to the real world._

 _"Shit, sorry!" The all too familiar voice yelped out. "I wasn't trying to scare you."_

 _"Jesus, Chloe! What are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" She spun around catching her perfect blue eyes. "You aren't getting rid of me that easy."_

 _A grin starting to tug at the corners of her mouth until she looked deeply at Chloe. Something wasn't right. Her shoulders hung slightly lower as her eyes attempted to avoid eye contact, the rims puffy. The way her smile looked as if it used every last bit of energy the girl had. And just as Beca noticed the energy was gone, the tears swelled up and streaming down her face._

 _"Oh Chloe. I'm so sorry it was just a joke." She said reaching forward pulling her into her embrace._

 _She felt her body heave as the sobs escaped her best friend's body. Her heart breaking every time she cried out. Her shoulder and neck becoming dampened as she brushed the perfect red waves away from her tear soaked face. They sat like this for what seemed like hours as her sobs became lighter. Beca not once letting her hand leave her hair. Chloe slowly breathing out against Beca as she started to pull back. She didn't want the break in contact, but she resisted the urge to pull her back in. Their eyes meeting as Chloe sat in front of her looking just as beautiful as ever. She could see the hurt in the blue orbs along with a hint of something else, something different. Something she just couldn't put her finger on. Caught in her own thoughts, she barely noticed the distance in between them closing. Tasting Chloe's tears as she placed her soft lips gently against Beca's. Shock and electricity hurling through her mind as the kissed deepened causing Beca to pull back._

 _"Chloe..." She started immediately cut off._

 _"Oh my god! I am such an idiot! Why did I just do that?" Chloe yelled out in panic, the tears returning. "Beca, I am so so sorry! I don't know whats gotten into me. Tom doesn't even want me! Why would I go and do this? I can lose Tom, but not you. Not you."_

 _"Hey, hey." She let out softly, cutting Chloe of. "Chloe listen to me. I am not going anywhere." She cupped Chloe's face in her hands, wiping her tears with her thumbs._

 _"You promise?" Her voice cracking as the words came out._

 _"I promise." The words had seemed to make her feel better. "Here lets get you some comfortable clothes and we can watch anything you'd like."_

 _"Anything?" The excitement shine in the girl's eyes._

 _"Anything."_

 _That night they had curled up together to The Notebook, one of Chloe's absolute favorites and Beca's least. The older girl's face snuggled into just below her chin as she traced lightly against her shoulder holding her close. She had been out for quite a bit now as the end credits came across the screen. The events replaying in Beca's head._

 _"If only you knew how perfect you are." She whispered kissing the top of her head, as soft mmmm coming from her as she snuggled closer._

 _If only this could last forever._

This event tortured its way into Beca's mind countless times the past six years. Each time threatening to make her cry more and more. If only she had told Chloe that night just how she felt. If only Chloe had let her explain that she hadn't wanted their first kiss to happen like that, not in her state. The 'ifs' always hurting more and more every time because just as easily as the memory came so did the reality of what happened the next few days that came after. Chloe had acted as if nothing had happened forcing Beca to do the same.

Reaching for the phone she stared down at the number just like the millions of other times not knowing what to say. She'd even gone as far as to type out what she truly wanted to, but just hitting cancel in the end. The phone having been thrown aside in frustration many times.

 _What if she doesn't want to hear from me? She might not even remember who I am for Pete's sake._ She leaned back in an anger. _Don't be stupid you two were inseparable._

Typing out the message once more she stared down at the screen, her thumb lingering over the blue arrow. Bringing it down and the deed was done.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Everyone!

I am so sorry for the delay in chapters! Life kind of happened, but I'm back now. I also apologize about the shortness of this chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer. I hope everyone is doing great! And I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for the continued interest and please please please review!

-Stronglifetolive

The light streamed through the slightly cracked open window straight into the ginger's eyes. The curtains flowing in the breeze. The brightness waking her up. Stretching out she yawned in frustration. She didn't want to get up. Rolling over she pushed the top button on her phone reading the time as only seven in the morning. I guess an early start it is. Scrolling through the notifications mostly from Facebook, the last one caught her eye.

 **Becs**

The name causing excitement and nervousness all the same. What had it been? Like five or six years since they last spoke?

 _"Beca, can we please just talk about this!" She shouted out towards her best friend's back. The tears threatening to spill over._

 _"What is there to talk about Chloe?!" Beca snapped back around the harshness in her words causing Chloe to flinch. "It was a mistake and wrong! I am with Jesse!"_

 _"I'm..." She wasn't prepared for the pain that came with hearing those words. "I'm sorry."_

 _"God, will you speak up?" Her anger growing._

 _"Are you in love with him?" She muttered out, afraid of the answer._

 _"Yes," Beca's eyes staring straight at Chloe. "I am. And I am happy with him. What happened the other night was nothing, but a mistake so can we please just forget it ever happened and move on with our lives?"_

 _She hadn't given Chloe a chance to answer. Instead, turning on the balls of her feet she marched out. Chloe watching as the love of her life walked out on her. She felt as if the world had caved in on her. Beca was in love with Jesse. The tears streaming down her face as she barred it into her hands as she fell to the floor. Her whole world had changed. She was nothing, but a mistake to the person she had loved the most._

She laid in bed forcing the memory out staring down at the phone screen.

 **Hey, this is Beca from Barden. Aubrey gave me your number and I just wanted to see if we could get together sometime to start planning the wedding. Let me know.**

Why now? She had just landed an amazing job teaching music at Salisbury University. Her, Chloe Beale, a college professor. Her life was coming together perfectly. She even had a date Friday night with a science professor from her new school. Why did all good things have to come to an end?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!**

 **I'm so so sorry about how long it took me to update. Life has gotten a little hectic, but I am going to try to update more often. Please please please review! I really enjoy the feedback!**

 **Thank you all!**

 **-Stronglifetolive**

Walking into the office, Beca was more than overwhelmed at what was to come. Not only was she meeting with Lynn for lunch to catch up, Aubrey had called a code Bella. Meaning that no matter how busy the day was you drop everything and be there. She hadn't said any information on the subject other than that it was a code Bella and to meet her at her apartment at 6 that night. Then to top it all of she was informed that she was meeting with a new artist today on top of her scheduled time with Emily to record some new vocal tracks and review some instrumentals that finished last week.

"Hello, Ms. Beca." The receptionist's voice rang out tearing her from her panic thoughts. "There is a visitor here for you. I told her you'd be a little while, but she insisted on waiting."

"Sarah, you know I am completely booked today." The frustration seeping into her voice.

"I know i'm so sorry, she just kept on waiting and insisting..." The younger girl panic talked.

"Where are they?" The girl looked over at her, her eyes instantly darting away in fear of her job.

"In your office." She muttered looking down.

"Okay, now no more surprise visitors for the day. Alright?" The girl sighed in relief.

"Yes, Ma'am. No more." Beca turned to leave.

"And Sarah?" She turned around catching the girl's brown eyes. "Don't ever call me Ma'am again, Beca is just fine."

"Yes Ma... Uh Beca."

Beca smirked at the stutter as she took the elevator up to her floor. Oh, that poor girl. She remembered being in her exact shoes. Other than the fact that her panic talk came off as pure 90's tool. The memories of her college days causing a smile to spread across her face as the ding of the elevator sounded out.

"Oh tiny Maus, you are in a much better mood today." The heavenly German accent rang out.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." She forced out instantly wanting to smack herself. A smirk playing at Leni's lips. "So, uh, what can I get for you today?"

"Oh, just nothing." She stood up from the desk. "Just figured with a long day of work ahead of my Maus. She shouldn't skip the biggest meal of the day."

"Oh." Beca failed to realized the Styrofoam cup and bag on her desk. "Well, thank you."

She joined her by the desk. Leni opening the bag and pulled out a tray holding a Belgian waffle with sides of bacon and sausage. The scent causing her stomach to rumble. She normally skipped breakfast in a hurry, which always ended in regret later into the day.

"I didn't know which on you preferred," She pointed to the side meats. "So I got both. And I guessed that coffee was okay. Americans seem to use it as if it is water."

Beca looked up as Leni bit her lip nervously. Her eyes glancing around the desk looking for something to rest on.

"I love coffee. Thank you so much." She opened the tray seeing a little strawberry tucked in the corner. "Did you order this from Tino's?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I love their food, it's such a cute diner. I used to go there after getting out late. It's one of the best twenty four hour places around." Leni watched as her eyes sparkled in remembrance of the tiny diner.

"They are definitely good. Not as good as the place in German my onkel* used to run though." Beca watched on as she talked about her home, realization settling in as to how much Leni missed her country.

"When are you going back?" The question catching both of them off guard. "To Germany I mean."

"Oh," Leni's gray eyes darted to look passed her as her jaw set. "When business is finished." Beca realized she hit a hard spot.

"Oh, of course." She couldn't think of anything to turn the conversation back. Leni had complete shut her out, the Kommissar back at play.

"Well, I must be going now." Her tone flat much to Beca's disappointment.

"Okay. I really appreciate the breakfast, feel free to stop by whenever. I'll let Sarah know to just let you in."

"That is not necessary. But i'll see you Friday, ja?" It was the first time she made eye contact with her since the talk of Germany.

"Definitely."

Beca watched as Leni entered the elevator nodding her head before the doors closed. A feeling of regret creeping into her head as she heard the elevator leave her floor. She wished she hadn't brought up her departure. She enjoyed listening to Leni talk about her home and how her eyes lite up at its reference. But sadly something about going back displeased her. Her phone chimed out causing her to abandon the thought process. Her heart racing as she unlocked it. Just to drop at Aubrey's name on the screen. She was hoping, waiting for Chloe to respond with no such luck. It had been almost three days since she had sent the message.

 _Maybe she doesn't want anything to do with me._ She pushed the thought out of her head.

 _God, get yourself together Mitchell._

Translation

*Uncle


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone!**

 **Just as a heads up this chapter is debatable on if it is M rated, but it's not too bad. I promise. Also don't forget italics are either internal thoughts or a flashback. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW let me know what you think!**

 **Also I of course don't own any of Pitch Perfect or any of the artists/songs referenced in the story.**

 **-Stronglifetolive**

Walking up the stairs, Beca struggled to hold everything. Her right hand occupied by her work bag as her left struggled with the grocery bags overflowing with all of her best friend's favorite foods. Thank god for the clothe handles or else she would have had the plastic digging into her skin to add to her frustration. Reaching the door, she set the bag down and pushed the door open. Over the years Aubrey and her had exchanged apartment keys and thrown all levels of privacy out the door. There wasn't a boundary that hadn't been crossed and removed.

"Aubrey this better be good!" She hollered walking in, setting the groceries downs. "I even left the studio early to pick up your favorite..."

She turned around to look for the blonde, but what she saw made her words fall short. Her eyes locked with the once familiar blue orbs sending her heart racing for the stars. The ginger locks cascading perfectly around the girl's shoulders as her face mirrored the shock. Her eyes growing wide as she took Beca in.

"Chloe." The name barely audible as it escaped her mouth.

"Beca, uh, hi." She tore away from Beca's gaze. "I didn't know you were going to be here." Beca turned her attention to the oak flooring.

"Code Bella." She muttered, Chloe laughed out easing the tension.

"Of course. Aubrey and her devious ways." Her grin overtaking her face, causing her eyes to crinkle.

"She definitely is something else." They laughed together.

She missed this, the joint laughter and the way Chloe's smile transformed her face into a beautiful work of art. She missed the way Chloe so easily made her laugh even in the worst of times. She missed it all, but most of all she missed her.

"So how is the Beca Mitchell been doing?" Her emphasis on 'the' making Beca smile.

"Just a small town girl living in the music world." Chloe smiled at the song reference.

"So is this where the midnight train took you?" They caught each others eyes, exchanging smiles.

"So what about you? What have you been up to?"

"Nothing as big as you of course, but I just got a job at Salisbury University. Music, of course." Her eyes glowed as she talked. "I actually just moved down not even a week ago. The area is absolutely perfect. And the beach is just a little over a half hour away. Oh! And there is this place called Thrashers, there fries are to die for!" She chuckled at her once best friend's excitement.

"Congrats, it seems like it is a great place." She couldn't hide the slight disappointment in her voice, Chloe caught on immediately.

"It is, so i'd be lying if I said I haven't seen your name all over the tvs and magazines." She blushed at Chloe's interest.

"Ha, yeah. They don't really leave me alone. It's honestly kind of annoying." She rubbed the back of her neck remembering all the bad encounters she's had with the press.

"I can only imagine. How's the big apple treating you?"

"Pretty good actually. It took a little of adjusting, but it's a breeze now. How long are you staying for?" The question catching Chloe and Beca off guard.

"Just for a few days. I have to get back to start setting up my office and classroom." Her heart dropped at the ginger's response.

"Oh, yeah of course." Beca said pushing the emotions back down.

 _Chloe isn't your best friend anymore you can't expect anything from her, not after what you did._

"Maybe we could get dinner or something before I leave. You know, catch up." Chloe's words tearing her from her thoughts, the corners of her mouth turning up.

"I'd love to."

"Besides," Chloe smiled her way. "Who better to show me the big city other than you."

Before she could begin to respond her phone rang out, Titanium blasting out in the apartment around them. A mischievous smile coming her way as she grabbed for the device, Aubrey's cheerful photo on the screen.

"Hello." She answered.

"Beca! Thank god! Are you home yet?"

"Yeah I'm here thinking I'd be the one doing the surprising, but you Posen seemed to have other plans." She let the sternness seep into her voice, knowing Aubrey had this planned all along.

"Oh so Chloe is there! Perfect." She cleared her throat on the other side of the phone. "I mean what I had no clue she was getting in tonight! Darn it! And I'm just so caught up at work, it's going to be a late one. I guess you'll just have to keep her company." She rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatics.

"What? Aubrey..."

"Okay, yeah. Feed Crinkles for me tonight will you? 'Kay bye!" She rushed out, the phone line immediately going dead.

"Damn it, Aubrey." She muttered in frustration.

"Everything okay?" Chloe's words scaring her back, she had almost forgot the other girl's presence.

"Uh, yeah. Aubrey's just caught up at the office and won't be home for a while."

"Oh, well I guess dinner it is!" She clapped her hands cheerfully together. "Lead the way, Becs."

The use of the nickname sent butterflies shooting through her stomach. She hadn't heard it since that night.

 _"Becs?" Chloe's head popped through the cracked door leading into her dorm room._

 _She turned around in the desk chair seeing the ginger walking in. Her light purple blouse buttoned open to reveal the gray tank top clinging to her perfect figure. The usually flawless hair now flying askew._

 _"Oh! I've been looking all over for you!" She exclaimed pulling Beca in close for a hug, the strong scent of vodka and lavender filling her nose._

 _"Have you now?" The sarcasm very apparent._

 _"Of course I have silly!" She plopped down onto Beca's lap blocking her path to the mix she had been working on. "I couldn't possibly party without my best friend." She said her mouth inches from Beca's ear._

 _"Someones had a little to much to drink..."_

 _"NO! You've had too little. Coming on let me show you what a Friday night should look like!" She got up pulling Beca's hand with her._

 _Beca attempted to resist, saying she hadn't wanted to go out. She tried convincing her to let her stay in her dorm, but in the end she could never say no to the red head. So in quick time she was dressed and found herself in yet another frat house with a drink in hand. Chloe consistently over pouring her drinks saying she needed to catch up. An hour passed and she easily found herself on the same level. Chloe dancing up against her to the beat of another Justin Beiber song._

 _"I'm so happy I found you." She slurred into her ear, Chloe seeming a little more gone then she had thought. "You're so perfect." Okay way farther._

 _"Chloe, you're drunk." She responded, the ginger pulling her in closer._

 _"I am not! Becs, this ginger can hold her liquor." She nodded matter of factually. "But you on the other hand..." She stuck her finger on Beca's chest. "Not so much."_

 _"I can hold my own just fine thank you." She shouted, offended._

 _"Well, fine then show me." Chloe looked at her straight in the eyes._

 _"And how do you suppose I do that?"_

 _"Walk us back to your dorm, no stumbling, nothing."_

 _"Fine."_

 _The walk had been a lot harder then she thought. The flashes of Chloe dancing against her taking over her head, the warmth against her skin. The cold air made walking a little easier. Chloe followed, her hand linked in between Beca's elbow. She wished it could always be like this, just them two arm and arm. But before she knew it they were back._

 _"Beca?" She turned from unlocking the door to face Chloe._

 _"Yeah, Chlo?"_

 _"Oh, nothing."_

 _She could tell something was on the older girl's mind as she pushed the door open and walked inside. Walking over to the dresser she pulled out a t shirt and sweat pants along with some shorts for Chloe. Tossing them her way she began pulling off her flannel._

 _"Thank you for tonight, it was..." Her words were cut short at the soft touches tracing her shoulders._

 _"You're so beautiful." Chloe breathed out against her neck._

 _ **Chloe**_ _She thought unable to focus._

 _"God, why are you so perfect?" Chloe's hair grazed her back as delicate kisses were placed along her neckline._

 _"Hmmm..." She buzzed out, the feel of her lips trailing down her neck sending tingles down her spine._

 _"I want you, Beca."_

 _Chloe's hands turned her around. The once bright blue eyes darker in lust. Her hands cupping Beca's face pulling her in. Her lips pressed up against hers sending electricity thought her body. Beca going into overdrive. Her hands reaching for Chloe, the contact not enough. Hands explored freely as clothes were tossed aside. Everything felt new and yet familiar._

They hadn't stopped that night, Beca blamed it on the alcohol. She later wished that they had, maybe if they had it would have changed the things to come. Maybe it would have saved their friendship. Just maybe.

"Becs? Everything okay?" Chloe asked her eyes worriedly taking her in.

"Yeah of course. Ready to go?" Beca answered.

She had Chloe here, now. This may be her last chance. She had to make things right.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone!**

 **I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Life just kind of hit hard and I had a lot on my plate. But anyway here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! And like always PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **-Stronglifetolive**

The walk to Tino's had been shorter then Chloe had wished for. They only had managed to get through why Chloe had chosen Salisbury U before Beca pulled the dinner doors open waiting for her to walk through.

"Oh, thank you." She exclaimed unprepared for the nice gesture.

"I can tell you they have the best breakfast in town. John will even make your egg whites with spinach and garlic. He's that good." Beca explained, astonishment pulsing through her. "That is still how you take your eggs, right?"

"Oh, uh. Yeah." She answered stumbling over her words.

"Welcome, welcome Ms. Beca!" A deep voice let out turning Beca's attention away from her, just enough to allow herself to recuperate..

"John! How is my favorite cook?" She shouted back to the tall guy behind the counter.

"You just say that for the discount. And who might this lovely lady be?"His hazel eyes landing upon Chloe.

"John this is Chloe." Beca said, her eyes instantly falling to the floor as John's widened.

"From Barden?"Beca laughed out nervously.

 _Beca talked about me?_

"Yeah, that is her." Beca mumbled, John immediately picking up on the shift in her mood.

"The normal, gorgeous?" He exclaimed.

"You know it, hot stuff." Chloe couldn't help but chuckle at their exchange.

"And for Red?" And he already had a nickname for her.

"Uh, can you make egg whites with spinach and garlic?" His eyes amusingly met Becs.

"Sure can!" He exclaimed ringing the bell and walking off.

Beca turned walking through the crowded dinner. Each section of wall dedicated to a different era. Everyone from Elvis to Kurt Cobain finding a place among the wall. Reaching farther into the restaurant; TLC, Beyonce, and the Chainsmokers plastered the wall. Seeing the empty corner booth Beca was heading towards she followed closer. Then there on the back wall lay a picture of a very special DJ wearing big headphones around her neck while blue lights lite up her huge smile. A platinum framed record sitting just below it with a huge neon sign reading "Proud Waffle Maker For Beca Mitchell".

"It's a running joke. When i first moved here John made me the same waffle every night at three in the morning for almost a year. He never let on that he knew who I was and never pushed for any information just kept making me waffles. Then four months in when the paparazzi burst through his doors, he kicked them out regardless of the pay they offered. When I asked him why he never said anything he said _Everyone deserves an escape and I am proud to be a part of yours."_ Chloe listened as Beca recapped the memory for her, this dinner meant a lot more to her than just a late night snack..

"That's awesome. Thanks for sharing it with me, Becs." She smiled her way.

The night started to fly bye. They sat down and recapped the last six years to each other. Beca amazed at how long Chloe had been teaching music, she always had a great way with her voice. Chloe overwhelmed with how much Beca had accomplished. Neither of them willing to say either to one another. It wasn't til Beca's phone rang that she had checked the time it was nearly one in the morning!

"Hey, Aubrey. What's up?"

"Are you done kidnapping our best friend yet? You know I haven't seen her in over a year too!" Chloe heard Aubrey's voice travel from the phone a grin taking over her face. Man, had she missed these two.

 _Two?_

"Okay, okay! I guess i'll bring her back now." Beca breathed out jokingly.

"You better Mitchell or i'll have to pull on those ear monstrosities!"

"Don't threaten me with a good time, Posen."

 _She did not just say that!_

"I'm not kidding, Beca. You have fifteen minutes, but pull a quicky."

"We both know that is so not my style."

"Gotta start somewhere!" Aubrey shouted out hanging up the phone.

"Well Sargent Posen requires your company." Beca turned to her.

"Well, I guess we better get going then." She said catching Beca's gaze her smile overtaking her face.

 _Eh, if only we had longer._

 _Oh, god, Chloe. No, pull yourself together. This is not college anymore._


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone!

I know it has been forever since an update, but on the positive side it's here! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Also what do you think so far?

-Stronglifetolive

Beca didn't want to take Chloe back to Aubrey's. Part of her wanted to suggest she come stay with her, but she knew that couldn't happen. Let alone how stupid it was of her to think Chloe would even want to. The walk seemed to fly bye regardless of how much she tried to drag it on and walk slow. And in just a matter of minutes they were outside there best friend's building.

"This is it, right?" Chloe asked, her tone changing.

 _In disappointment?_

"This is it." Beca turned on the balls of her feet to face the amazing ginger next to her. "Chloe..."

"Listen, Beca..." There words clashed as they cut each other off. Chloe's eyes shrinking up as her smile pushed small wrinkles under them, happy wrinkles was what she used to call them.

 _"Happy wrinkles are the only wrinkles i'll ever tolerate."_ She once said sitting on Beca's old dorm bed.

"You go first." Beca laughed out, gosh she didn't want this to end.

"I know I'm heading back in a few days and you're a busy bee, but I had a great time tonight. Maybe we could finish catching up sometime?" Her heart jumped out of her chest at her once best friend's words, as she watched her look down and shuffle her feet, she spoke her next words carefully.

"I'd love to. How else are we going to catch up the past six years?" This made her chuckle as she glanced up to return her eye contact. "But if I don't get you back to Aubrey, I'm not going to live another day."

"Very true, Mitchell. Or she is going to pull those ear monstrosities of yours." She said mimicking her best Aubrey voice. "Well I hope you have a safe walk home."

Before she knew it, Chloe stepped forward stifling her laugh as she closed the gap between them wrapping her arms around her neck. The warmth of her body filling every part of Beca as she held her back. Lavender and mint filling her senses as she buried her head slightly deeper into the luscious red waves.

"I missed you, Becs."

It was nothing, but a small whisper. But it was enough to make her insides turn in both pure happiness and guilt. She could feel her words in the way that Chloe held just slightly tighter, as if she was afraid that Beca was going to pull away or that she'd lose her. She could see the way her eyes at first brightened for her, but also dropped at the memories. At the pain Beca had caused her for so many years. She knew that she truly meant those words.

"I missed you too, Chloe."

After pulling apart, they exchanged good nights and she watched her college sweetheart walk away into the tall apartment building. And that is when it truly hit her. She couldn't lose her again, not like last time, not ever. She couldn't hurt her anymore. She had to do whatever she could to keep herself from causing this girl anymore pain then she already had. Chloe deserved better. Walking away, she felt warm tears run down her face.

 _Gosh, what had she done?_

 **Again, please review and tell me what you think! I really hope you guys enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

*ring ring*

Beca grunted rolling over pulling the covers closer. Her morning appointment with her artist had been rescheduled so it was the first morning she could actually sleep in. Or so she thought.

*ring ring *

No, no, no. Not this morning. Not today.

*ring ring*

Reaching out she yanked the phone to her ear pressing answer.

"What does a girl have to do to get any lick of sleep around here!" She shouted into the phone pissed at whoever was on the other end.

"Oh, Beca, I am so sorry! I didn't even think to check what time it was!" Chloe's panicked voice entered her ears immediately bringing her to her senses.

"Chloe! No, no! I am so sorry for answering the phone like that I thought it was the office or something."

"I honestly should have realized not everyone gets up at the crack of dawn..." She started.

"It's really fine, I promise. So what can I do for you on this bright and fine morning, Ms. Beale?"

 _It is Beale still, right?_

"Oh I just was going to see if you wanted some company for breakfast. Aubrey had to go into the office really early and suggested I see if you were up for the companion. She did not warn me however that you are still a late sleeper." She heard laughter from the other side of the connection.

"Hey now! I'll have you know when I have morning appointments I am a early riser!"

"Definitely not by choice though, Becs. God, I had to practically drag you out of bed for Bella's practice and forget about breakfast if I didn't bring it to you!" Chloe shouted into the phone, her voice going up in pitch.

"Maybe I'm just not a breakfast type."

"Oh, Beca Mitchell, bullshit! You are a food at anytime type! All those late night diner runs."

"And donut shop shenanigans." Beca added on.

"You always were one for ruining my diet."

"You know it, sweet heart. One thing I learned is the best way to a girl's heart is through her stomach."

"Oh gosh, you're always going to be a heart breaker with that knowledge." Chloe voiced. Her words halting Beca's words.

 _Heart breaker._

"Chloe..." Was all she could mutter.

"Beca." She heard her breath out.

"But Chloe..."

"Beca, how does breakfast from Tino's sound?" Chloe immediately cut her off.

"Sounds great." She answered knowing very well she didn't want to get out of bed.

*click*

Looking down at her phone, she saw the call ended screen. What? Had she accidentally hung up?

"Good because I brought you your favorite!" Chloe shouted, walking through the bedroom door.

"Holy shit! Chloe!"

She scrambled to pull the covers up around her half naked body.

"Oh, its not like I haven't seen it all before!" She shouted dropping herself onto the bed, her red curls bouncing around her.

The blush creeped up heating Beca's face. All she had on was her sports bra and shorts! Shifting herself she covered herself a little bit more as Chloe bent down putting the white bag on the floor. Slowly, she watched as Red made herself at home laying back next to Beca. Her arm just inches from her own.

"You going to let me get in with you or not?" Her tone teasing Beca.

"Oh, but you're such an early riser!"

"Oh hush up, Mitchell!" She screeched sliding off her cardigan and scooting underneath the covers.

 _Gosh, it's just like old times._

Ever so slowly she felt the red head move closer until her shoulder reached Beca's and she curled her head into her chest. Her head fitting so perfectly within her own body just like before. Her heart raced against her chest, begging to get out. Settling in, she felt the ginger's breathing deepen as she dozed off. Her own eyes growing heavy with exhaustion. Falling asleep, it felt as if nothing had changed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone!**

 **I'm back with an update that I really hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think! Who do you think Beca will end up choosing? What do you think about Chloe?**

 **-Stronglifetolive**

Rolling over, Chloe slowly came to consciousness. The light ting of sunshine warming the back of her eyelids peaking in the through the small gaps. Definitely telling her it was time to wake up. Rubbing her hand next to her, the soft cotton sheets of an unfamiliar bed welcomed her as she moved the warm comforter aside. Opening her eyes, she wasn't prepared for what came with seeing the empty bedside. The view sending her heart plummeting into the depth of her stomach as she remembered exactly where and who she had fallen asleep with.

 _Gosh, you are so stupid. Why did you think anything would change? Why didn't you learn the first time?_

The realization that Beca Mitchell hadn't changed one bit struck home. Her heart ached more and more as she pulled herself from the empty bed and tossed on her blouse. Why had she let herself come here?

*Ding* rang out as the iPhone screen next to her lite up.

Grabbing it, she walked from the room. Too disgusted with herself and the room of the girl she still loved. Her phone lighting up from a swarm of notifications ranging from thirteen texts and four missed calls to Facebook and millions of emails. Rubbing her forehead, she already felt the oncoming effects of a headache. Not paying any mind to where she was going, her shin answered out as a sharp pain shot up through leg.

"Shit!"

Man, was today going to be great. Tearing her eyes from the screen, she rubbed the sore spot looking to find the corner of the island to be her assaulter. Beautifully painted wood work led up to a marble top that complimented just perfectly with the gray cabinets and black counter tops surrounding the kitchen. The beauty making Beca's wealth very apparent in the top of the line kitchen complete with a stove top built right into the marble counter top and touch screened appliances. Beca would be the one to have a state of the art kitchen.

 _Walking in, her nostrils were greeted with the amazing aromas of fresh spices blended with vegetables and chicken. Her stomach growling out in response as she realized she hadn't eaten all day. The soft sounds of guitar and drums entering her ears as she walked towards the kitchen._

 _"Even in death I'll put you first, even in death I'll put you first." Beca sang out, her voice making the warmth build inside Chloe's chest._

 _She watched on as the petite girl mixed a concoction of vegetables and chicken in a pan, singing out to one of her unknown bands. A black apron falling slowly as its' ties started to come undone around her waste. She couldn't help the smile growing across her face._

 _"Well, I didn't know we had a chef among our ranks." She said softly as she reached around the girls waste retying the apron._

 _"Chloe! I didn't hear you come in. Dinners not ready yet damn it." She watched as Beca furrowed her eyebrows in disappointment at herself._

 _"Oh no, no! Gosh, I love this!" She motioned to the kitchen around her. "Your voice and the food and hmmmmm the smell. I'd happily wait forever."_

 _"Really?" She saw the concern slowly flow out her best friends face._

 _"Really." And she truly meant it._

Snapping back from the memory, she wiped her tearing eyes. God, what she would give to go back to that day. Back to before, back to having her Beca back. She'd rather never have anything more and always suffer the pain of unreturned love, then to lose Beca again. Looking up, a Styrofoam container and folded piece of paper faced her way on top the counter. One word neatly written on the front, Chloe. Sending her heart into her throat as she unfolded it cautiously.

 **Chloe,**

 **I am so sorry you had to find this in writing instead of from myself personally. I had to go into the office and couldn't bring myself to wake you. I have a slightly busy afternoon, but should be done around eight, maybe nine at the latest. If you are still around and free, how does diner sound? Anyway, inside the container is your favorite, hopefully it's not to cold once you awake. Also at the bottom of this I will write my driver's number, he's at your service today and for the rest of your stay. Just in case you need to go anywhere or do anything. I hope you sleep well and woke up in good spirits. As always, I am just a text away. I'll talk to you soon.**

 **-Beca**

Then at the bottom of the letter, just as promised, was a cellphone number neatly written out. A smile playing at her lips as she opened the container to find egg whites made with spinach and garlic. Beca hadn't forgotten. Reaching for her phone she started to type out an answer to the brunette's dinner request and after a minute or so, her phone chimed out in response.

 **I can't wait.**

The response sending butterflies fluttering throughout her body.

"You are going to be the death of me Beca Mitchell."


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Everyone! Thank you RJRMovieFan for the continuous reviews! I really appreciate it! And as always the story must go on! Please, please review and tell me what you guys think.

"Beca Mitchell, you are the bomb!" Emily squealed out, pulling her into a unnecessary hug.

"Oh! Geez, Em! Again?" She said going stiff. "How many hugs does on girl need?"

"Actually, quite a few." She said pulling back a smile plastered to her face.

Beca could remember the very first time this girl approached her, all eager and nervous. The memory of how she fangirled at just the sight of Beca causing a slight chuckle to escape. Who knew years later, they'd still be in the same boat with Beca producing her work. Just this time both had made a huge name for themselves, happily somewhere other than the accapela world. Even though those years had been the best years of her life, the last year tainted all of the happy memories.

 _"Beca?" A familiar voice shouted out in the chilly moonlight night. "Is that you?"_

 _Turning to face the confused soul, she watched as bright blue eyes and fiery red hair approached from across the courtyard. Her heart thumping against her chest, begging to get out. All chance of words caught in her throat as her best friend caught up._

 _"What are you doing out her so late alone?" Chloe asked her eyebrow furrowing in concern._

 _Gosh, why does she have to be so cute? Can't she just be normal or something._

 _Her eyes pleading harder at her silence._

 _"I just needed a breather." She muttered, when in all honesty she just needed to be alone._

 _"Is everything okay?"_

 _"Yeah, everything's fine." She said turning without another word and walking away._

Chloe had known it wasn't, Beca had been checked out for days. Her answers had shortened and her presence at Bella's hangouts became scarce. If only she had known at the time that Chloe knew and still cared. But when Beca began to fall apart she pushed everyone away in the process. She didn't even need to push Jesse, he had already basically left. But she shouldn't have to pushed her away, she should have just told her the truth that night.

"Hello? Earth to Beca!" Emily's voice interrupted. "Is anyone in there?"

"Oh, yeah. What were you saying?" She shook her head in an attempt to wipe the memory clear.

"Oh you know just that aliens are real and they are out to take over the universe. No biggie." She looked at her crazy friend, gosh where did the Bella's find you? "But on a serious note, you have a visitor. So i'll just see myself out."

"Wait, what?"

She questioned, but by the time she turned around Emily was already in the elevator about to go down.

"I'll have her send her right up." She yelled as a mischievous smile took over her face.

 _Oh, what is that girl up to? Who could possibly be here?_

Looking at her phone she saw that it was only one in the afternoon, not only had Emily left early, but she didn't have another appointment until almost four. And even then the artist was A high flight risk so she hadn't planned on actually sticking around. Glancing down, she double checked her schedule to make sure no one from corporate was written in.

 _Hmmm, that's odd no visit until next week_.

"It's very nice to find my Maus hard at work on time for once." The heavy accented voice tore through her ears thickening the air as her whole body tensed.

Looking up, her eyes were immediately caught by intoxicating gray opals. Her heart hammering in response.

"Did you miss me?" Her lips turned up to show her beautiful smile as she looked straight into her.

"Um...uh...Leni" Was all she could stutter out.

 **Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but until next time! What do you guys think so far? Chloe or Leni?**

 **-Stronglifetolive**


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh tiny Maus is that all you have to say?" Leni rang out, her eyes taking in every inch of Beca.

"I... uh... just am surprised is all." She immediately scolded herself for the stutter. "We weren't supposed to meet until Friday."

"Is this a disappointment?" She asked taking a few steps forward to close the distance between them. The scent of strawberries entering her nose.

"Oh, no. Just busy is all." Beca lied, she knew this situation was going no where good fast.

"Oh my dear maus. I do apologize." She reached out stroking Beca's hair aside. "I don't mean to cause any distractions."

She let her hand trail down as her fingers ever so gently grazed her neck. The slight touch causing Beca to tense as she suppressed the moan trying to escape. Looking up she met the pure gray eyes staring down at her, the desire boring straight into her soul. Leni's eyes didn't buffer as she leaned in closely, her lips tickling Beca's heavily pierced ear.

"I missed my tiny maus. You have a way of finding your way into my head." Beca tried hard to focus on her words instead of the warmth of her breath against her neck sending goosebumps in its wake. "Especially at night."

 _God, this woman is going to drive me crazy._

As if hearing her thoughts the Kommisar's lips turned up into a grin against her ear.

"Oh dear Beca..."

"Chloe..." she whispered. The name coming out before she could stop it causing Leni to immediately withdraw, bewilderment plastered across her face.

"The ginger girl from your school days?" She chuckled out, the harshness nipping at her skin. "Oh how cute that one was. But you are in the big leagues now maus . We must act like it with who choose to be by our side." She flicked her hair to the side before continuing. "Do you think it'd be good to be seen with her? People like them can't handle what we do. The fame, cameras, and community is too much for those folk."

"But..." she tried to speak.

"But nothing. She'd just grow to hate you because she would hate the life. Why do you think she left the first time? She couldn't handle you."

Beca felt the words hit home. She was right. Chloe was such a small life girl who wanted to teach at her college and enjoy the simple life. And at the end of the day Beca has nothing but cameras flashing her way. Nothing about her life was simple. Chloe would just leave her again anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! Sorry for that long gap of time before an update. I started full time work and full time college. The updates may be a little short, but I'm definitely not abandoning the story! Thank you all for sticking with it and reading! You guys are awesome! As always tell me what you think! -Stronglifetolive

"Don't look so worried, my dear maus. Let me help take your mind off of things later tonight. After all she's just one girl in a sea of beautiful women."

Her words pierced through her brain causing the already jumbled mess of thoughts to scramble more.

*Flashback*  
"Beca? Beca?" One of her favorite voices shouted, a hand waving frantically in front of her face. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Chlo..." She shook her head trying to force herself to focus. "I'm sorry."

"What is going on with you lately? You've been so checked out." Chloe's blue orbs stared deeply into her own as if they were searching for an answer.

"Nothing. Everything is fine." She lied causing her stomach to ache the moment the words left her lips. Why was she lying to her? She could tell Chloe anything, anything but this.

"Why won't you talk to me?" The redhead cried out, her voice cracking as her eyes threatened to spill over with tears. God this was killing her, but telling her would kill Chloe more.

"It's nothing alright? Just let it go." She forced the words out watching as they slammed into her best friend, the hurt racing to the surface as she stood and turned away from Beca.

"Fine. Have a good night, Beca." Was all she said as she walked right out of her dorm room door. That's all she said to her for the next two weeks. She disappeared without a trace. Every time she stopped at her dorm she was gone, she wasn't at any of the Bella's hang outs, she wasn't even on her normal seven o'clock running route. She was just gone.

"Beca? Have you decided?" Leni asked interrupting the painful memory as she stepped back forward to close their gap.

"I can't!" She blurred out, her feet taking her farther away from the tall blonde as her lower back came into contact with the cold metal lining her desk. A look of disbelief flashed across the German's face, she'd never been rejected before.

"But Beca..."

"Leni, I'm sorry. But it's not fair to you or to Chloe. I'm in love with her." Her words shocked Leni as much as herself. "I always have been." 


	15. Chapter 15

Chloe had spent most of the day picking up around Beca's apartment. She told herself it was because the tiny girl hadn't changed a bit from college and was still a slob, but she couldn't bring herself to leave. Even the thought of leaving made her stomach plummet to the floor. What if she left and Beca never came back? Or worse, what if Beca never came back to her?

 _"Alright, Conrad. Let's just get this over with." Beca yelled out walking into Stacy's apartment. "I don't want to…"_

 _Her words slammed to a stop as Chloe stared her way from the living room. Her heart panicking as Beca froze to the spot, her body betraying her every instinct as she slowly rose from the couch, She watched as the girl she loved started blankly her way. Making sure to straighten her shirt she started Beca's way._

 _"Becs…" She started._

 _"No, don't." Beca spat out, her harsh words hitting hard as she looked away. "Don't you dare call me that."_

 _"Beca, just let her explain." Stacy interrupted as she entered the tense room._

 _She watched as Beca turned shooting daggers Stacy's way causing Chloe to take a step back. The sight of the herself obviously causing nothing but anger from her once best friend._

 _"How could you?" was all Beca could mutter before everything seemed to come crashing down._

 _The tears streaming down her face as she painfully turned away, she couldn't do this. She couldn't watch on as Beca was in so much pain. But she wasn't fast enough to react and Beca grabbed her bag as she headed for the door._

 _"Beca please." Chloe pleaded as she sprinted out the door._

 _"Beca!" Stacy yelled after her._

 _She felt everything crash down as her knees collided with the floor. She thought she would be happy to see her. She just needed to see her, to explain, but Beca couldn't even look at her._

"Chloe?" Beca cried out, her words pulling her from the nightmare like memory. "Chlo, are you still here?"

"Uh, yeah I'm in here." She shouted from the bed room, cursing her voice for cracking as Beca came through the door.

Beca's beautiful blue eyes immediately dropped as she took her in. Sending her rushing forward to sit next to her on the bed and pull Chloe's hands into her own. The warmth from the touch sending shivers throughout Chloe's body.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She spoke softly.

She had been so caught up in the memory that she failed to realize her own tears streaming down her face. The dull ache from Beca leaving still present from deep within her chest. She laughed out lightly, pulling one of her hands to her face to wipe the tears.

"Oh, nothing." She said covering her face in embarrassment. "Just got caught up in a memory."

"Chloe…"

The sound of her name rolling of Beca's tongue causing a warmth to spread throughout her body. The way she said it so tenderly as she pulled her hands from covering her face. The way her eyes stared right into her soul, her brows slightly furrowed in worry. Her fingers tracing Chloe's forearm ever so gently sending a trail of goosebumps in its wake. She was entranced the way they so effortlessly took the pain away as they coursed her skin. Ever so slowly, Beca reached out up to move her ginger locks aside. Her fingers grazing the side of her face as her eyes captured every ounce of Chloe's attention. The pull closing the space between them as her lips collided with Beca's delicate ones. The pull becoming heavier and heavier as she reached forward finding her face. Beca's hands reaching around her sides pulling her closer as she as slight gasp escaped as Chloe's tongue traced her lower bottom lip, begging for entrance. She couldn't get enough as she ran her finger's through her soft locks. Her breath becoming heavy with desire as she forced herself to pull away. Her eyes immediately capturing Beca's as she struggled to breath normal, just holding them as their breaths slowed.

Moving up on the bed, Beca settled down against a pillow opening her arms for Chloe to happily fall into. Her face snuggling perfectly into the petite women's chest as sleepiness took her over, Beca's soft whisper entering her ears as she dozed off.

"I love you."

 **Hey guys!**

 **What do you think? Leave a comment below and tell me is it what you expected? Thank you all so much for continuing to stick with the story! I hope you all are doing great!**

 **-Stronglifetolive**


	16. Chapter 16

Buzz...buzz...buzz

Beca moaned as her phone vibrates against the wood end stand next to her.

Buzz...

Rolling over the scent of vanilla and... _pancakes?_ Wafted through her nose. Slamming her hand down onto the noisy phone, she felt the empty sheets next to her.

"Oh, Chloe you haven't changed a bit."

The memories of all the countless mornings she woke up to the red head eagerly jumping onto her bedside flooded her brain. The way Chloe's slightly damp hair from her post workout shower would fly about as her eyes would light up the whole room the moment Beca involuntarily woke up.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Chloe cheerfully shouted her way, her blue eyes taking in every inch of Beca's sleep deprived body.

"Morning." She muttered as she scuffled to the coffee machine. Discovering much to her delight that the liquid happiness was brewed and waiting for her.

"I see we're still not an early riser." The sound of laughter followed the statement.

Risking a glance sideways, she immediately lost all train of thought. Small wisps of hair curled out from Chloe's perfect bun just perfectly highlighting the small freckles peaking out from beneath her eyes. Beca's gray Led Zeppelin shirt falling perfectly down to her waist to show Beca's favorite pair of avengers boxers. Normally if anyone had stolen her clothes she'd make them change immediately, but she'd happily relive this moment for the rest of her life.

"Everything okay? Now that you've got your coffee is it okay to talk?" Chloe said, her lips turning up slightly at the statement.

The way those lips so effortless made everything okay again. This either was going to end perfectly or very badly. Stepping forward she quickly closed the small gap between them her hands finding Chloe's toned arm and pulling her to her. Chloe's eyes widening in surprise as Beca's lips found hers. Beca's lips melting away all of the hesitation in Chloe's mind as her hands entwined in the Burnett's locks. Pulling back she felt her cheeks rise from her smile.

"Couldn't be better." The thought surprised even Beca as it escaped her mouth her eyes immediately finding Chloe's.

"I.. uh." Chloe muttered baffled at the complete honesty, her mouth just hanging slightly open.

"Chlo, I'm so sorry." She muttered pulling away.

 _God, how stupid could she be. Of course she read the situation wrong._

"I didn't mean to assume anything. You're in Maryland and probably just wanted some fun..."

"Beca!" Chloe shouted laying her hand across her mouth to shut her up. "That was never my thought. I know I used to be that way with guys in the past, but never did that thought _ever_ cross my mind with you. You mean to much too me." She removed her hands to throw them on her hips. "And don't you for a second-"

Buzz.. buzz...

They both looked the phones way. Aubrey's face popping up on the screen.

"Don't you ever think-" she started again just to be cut off once more.

Buzz... buzz...

Reaching for Chloe's phone, Beca hit the answer button.

"Aubrey, you have the definition of the worst timing in the world."

"Beca, turn on channel three now." Aubrey's tone was rigid and serious sending panic throughout her body.

"Aubrey, what's wrong?"

"Just do it."

Walking over she picked up the remote and flipped on the tv. Clicking 03 the screen came to life as a perky blonde appeared on screen. The headline bold and center across the bottom half of the screen.

 **New power couple; Beca Mitchell and singer Leni.**

"As I was saying John, Mitchell has made quite the name for herself that it's no surprise she's caught the attention of Leni. The two were seen getting very close late last night in Mitchell's office."

Photos of Leni and Beca flashed across the screen. The viewpoint obviously from an adjacent balcony. The longer she stood in shock the worse it got coming to a rest on a photo of Leni's lips inches from Beca's ear as her eyes were glued shut as a look of concentrating was plastered across her face.

 _This was all wrong, very wrong._

Whipping around she turned to Chloe.

"Chloe..."

"Save it." She spat out her voice cracking as tears sprung from her eyes.

"Chloe, please listen to me." She begged reaching out for her as she immediately pulled away.

"You know you really had me fooled this time, Beca." She crooked out just loud enough for Beca to hear as she snatched up her phone and headed to the door.

"But you really haven't changed a bit."

Was all she said as the door slammed shut behind as she left Beca staring after her. The pancakes burning besides her.


	17. Chapter 17

Three weeks later…

"Great job as always Emily!" Beca shouted into in intercom microphone, the statement causing the younger girls eyes to light up. "Why don't we call it night? It's getting late."

"Sounds good to me." Emily said nearly bouncing out of the booth. "Benji will be ecstatic to actually spend a night out on the town."

"Oh, how is the nut case doing? I see his magic shows have taken off." Beca laughed at the oddly couple, who would of known that after all these years the two would of made it work.

"They really have. That's the one plus side of me being in NYC, he gets to be around a lot more."

"Yeah distance can really kill things…" her voice trailed out as the ginger crossed her mind.

"Beca," Emily started as if reading her mind. "Why don't you just call her? Aubrey says she's been nothing, but mopping around their whole visit."

"She walked out for a reason Em."

"Yeah! A wrong one! Did you even try to explain to her what really happened that night?" She asked her hands hanging on her hips as she stared Beca's way.

"She wouldn't understand. This life is hard to understand and god I wouldn't want a part of it if I had a choice either."

"You're not even giving her a chance. Shouldn't she be the one to decide?"

Emily's words hit home, she really hadn't given Chloe a chance. The crumpling face of the girl she loved flashed across her mind. She didn't want this for Chloe. Who would want this, this screwed up lifestyle of bullshit and lack of privacy? That's the last thing she'd put her through.

"Just give her a call. She should at least be the one to decide. Don't you think you two have fought this enough?" Emily spoke breaking up her train of thought.

"Fought what?"

"Fate. You two aren't just meant to be and Beca where there's a will there's a way." She grabbed her purse and headed for the elevator doors. "Just give her a call." She said stepping inside.

"I'll think about it. Have a great night, Emily." She said turning around to walk towards the booth where they'd left everything running.

Stepping in she couldn't help thinking of how much she missed Chloe. NYC felt so lonely without her. Her bed suddenly felt too big and her apartment too suffocating. All she cared about was work. Aubrey, Emily, and everyone saw it. Aubrey called every night begging her to come out with her and Jesse, persistent as ever until she flew down to see Chloe. She didn't tell her at first, not until the night before she left.

" _So, Bec." Aubrey muttered, her voice creeping out slowly as she nervously became fascinated by her hands._

" _Yeah?" She knew something was up, but nothing prepared her for the words to come._

" _Jesse and I are going down to see Chloe and wanted you to come." She spit out._

 _Her words flying a million miles per hour until they slammed into Beca's chest sending her heart spiraling to her feet. It had been almost two weeks since Chloe walked out on her, two weeks since they last spoke. The pain struck blue eyes haunted her thoughts and dreams._

" _You know I can't."_

" _Beca, please." She began to plea._

" _I have work and Lynn is supposed to be in town. Emily needs to drop a new single and-"_

" _You need to stop burying your feelings into your work. You haven't left your apartment for anything but work in two weeks. Everyone's worried. Even Leni has been texting me."_

" _Works just busy right now." She looked down avoiding her best friends pleading eyes. "I'm going to head to the studio, I have some stuff I need to work on before tomorrow."_

" _Beca, it's almost midnight."_

" _Have a goodnight Aubrey and safe travels." She said as she walked towards the door._

" _Have a goodnight." Aubrey said, the words hung with defeat as the filler the dead space between them as Beca left._

 _Chloe was better off without her. This life wasn't meant for her and she couldn't handle it. Leni was right._

 **Hey everyone! Thanks for continuing to read! Tell me, what's your thoughts?**

 **-StrongLifeToLive**


	18. Chapter 18

"Chloe, don't you think you should at least call?" Aubrey whined out as Chloe flipped her omelet.

"No." Was all she muttered to her college best friend. The subject of Beca had just exploded out of no where.

"It's not what you think! You should just give her a chance to explain!"

"Aubrey, if she had anything to explain she would of called by now don't you think?" She snapped whipping around placing her hands on her hips.

The conversation was starting to make her pissed at the tiny brunette. What did she send Aubrey to try and get Chloe to come running back?!

"God, you two are the same stubborn person!" She shouted throwing her hands up in the air in frustration as her blonde hair was thrown back. "You both just need talk."

"Why does it matter? She's in NYC and I'm here, we live two very separate lives Bree. And no matter how much you seem to disagree, Beca and I would have never worked out." She let out in anger.

Regret sinking in the moment she let the words leave her mouth. She didn't believe them one bit. Beca had always been the one girl she'd change her life around for, but she never cared to change hers and that's why they had never worked out.

"You know that's not true." Aubrey muttered, her voice low in defeat.

"Just give it up, Bree. Her and I are just two different people. She's not the girl I once knew."

Turning back to the omelet, she couldn't stop her heart from sinking. She wanted nothing more, but for the words to be wrong. She wanted to believe that Beca had changed, that maybe this time they were ready. She wanted to listen to Aubrey and to just grab the phone and call the stubborn girl. To fight for her, but she couldn't. Beca had Leni, she choose the German girl over her. And it was time that Chloe respected her choices.

 **I'm so sorry for the shortness and the lack of updates, but I still hope you enjoy it!**

 **-StrongLifeToLive**


	19. Chapter 19

A week later…

"Beca, what ever you do just make sure you're on time. We are about to board the plane here in five minutes and the flight is only a half an hour. So that means…"

"Aubrey, calm down." Beca cut in. "I'll be there early just in case. I just have to grab a few things and I'm heading out." She heard the blonde breathe out on the other side of the phone call.

"Okay, good that leaves you spare time to deal with traffic and parking."

"I'm good with time, Posen. No worries."

"Like when your were always late to Bella's practices if Chloe wasn't around?" The reference to the small ginger made her heart jump.

"Oh, hush. I'll be there."

"Beca…" her friends voice dropped slightly, as if something was weighing her down.

"Yeah, Bree?" She knew something was wrong.

"I should tell you…"

"Flight 295 is now boarding." Interrupted Aubrey's words.

"Damn it. Okay I've got to go. I'll see you in about an hour."

"Okay, I'll be there." She muttered afraid of what Aubrey had been going to say.

"Be safe."

"You too."

*Click*

The sound of the line dying left her with the silence of her apartment. Sometimes she loved her sound proof walls that kept all of the city noise out, but this was not one of those times. Silence sent her head spinning in attempt to figure out what Aubrey wanted to tell her, what had her so afraid to tell Beca? They could tell each other anything, or so she thought. Pulling herself together, she gathered her things and headed out the door finding her car and driver waiting for her approach.

"Hey, Benny how about you take a paid day off? I could use some alone time." She watched as his eyes grew in surprise.

"But Ms. Mitchell…" he started, his Spanish accent pouring through every word.

"I insist. I'm sure your daughters would love to spend the day with you."

"Oh, thank you so much!" He shouted rushing her way his arms extended out.

"No hugs!" She squealed causing him immediately to withdrawal. "I just don't like hugs."

"I understand. Thank you. Have a great day, Ms. Mitchell."

"You too."

Watching his figure grow smaller and smaller, through the rear view mirror she went through and adjusted everything. Geez, is he a giant!

She remembered the day she had met Benny. How he could barely speak fluent English and got nervous anytime he would even slightly mess up. He wasn't from a populated area so learning to drive in the big apple had been a huge challenge for him. He didn't last very long at the driving company Beca used to go through, he got fired because the CEO's son hated anyone who wasn't like him and especially anyone who got close to "the Beca Mitchell". She couldn't stand the thought of Benny not being able to pay his family's way over to America, so she hired him herself. She taught him the whole city. They would drive all through the night until he knew every corner and street like the back of his hand. And now he's the best driver she's ever had.

Pulling into the airport, she parked and rushed inside where hundreds of people were running to and fro. The sounds of wheels spinning every which way and metal detectors screaming in alarm as phones rang and kids screamed. Man, did she hate airports.

"Excuse me, are you Beca Mitchell?" She turned startled at the smaller girl that had snuck up on her. Her brown eyes staring up her way waiting for a response to her mother's question.

"Uh, yeah I am." Of course someone would of spotted her already.

"Can we get a picture with you?" The little girl about squealed out, sometimes all of the fame is worth it.

Leaning down she scooped the tiny girl up into her arms as her mother rushed to pull out her camera. She must of only been five or six.

"So how does someone so young know of me?" She questioned.

"You make all my favorite songs!" The young fan yelled out her eyes brightening in excitement. "You also help make Emily's."

"Well you have great music taste…"

"Gracie." The Mom jumped in.

"Gracie. Just remember tho I am just like you."

"You are?" Gracie said staring at her questioningly.

"Of course, I was once your age. But I did not have such amazing taste, you'll go far with that." Beca couldn't help but smile as the girls grin grew to take over her whole face.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

After a few pictures and an autograph. The mother thanked Beca over and over until they departed ways. Luckily the scene didn't draw too much attention to herself and she was able to slip past all the gates before another fan spotted her.

"Oh my god! It's Beca Mitchell!" Was screamed so high pitch she'd thought she'd lost her mind. How in the world can one girl hit that high?

"Beca, beca! Can we please have your autograph?" Turning around She was immediately surrounded by a group of teenage girls. The commotion stunning her as by passers slowly became interested. Well her comes the fun.

"Sure." She muttered reaching for the slips of papers and sharpies being shoved her way. The sea of faces and hands slowly growing. Her name being shouted by a different voice every few seconds as she hurried to sign as many papers as she could. She could feel a headache coming on.

"Beca!" A blonde haired girl shouted as a teenager pushed past her to get closer to the front.

"Security to wing C gate 29." Boomer over the intercom as she realized they were calling security to their location. How stupid was she to think she'd be able to get in and out unnoticed?

"Well if it isn't THE Beca Mitchell." Came over all of the excited voices.

Snatching her head up her nerves relaxed as she took in the familiar faces of Aubrey and Jesse. Aubrey easily pushed her way through the crowd and engulfed her in a hug as Jesse announced that fan time was over to make the crowd moan. Not even a millisecond later security showed up to shut the rest of the meet and greet down.

"Ms. Mitchell, you know if you alert security of your arrival we will get you around safely." The head of security stated, his eyes staring daggers her way.

"I know, I apologize. I just hoped to get right in and out."

"Good luck with that." He laughed out. "We haven't seen this much commotion in weeks."

"Okay, so back to what I was trying to tell you earlier…" Aubrey interrupted frantically her eyes looking around in panic. Following her line of sight, everything fell into place as she found eye contact with the perfect blue eyes looking at her from about ten feet away. The red hair flowing around throwing her heart into a frenzy she wasn't prepared for.

"Hey." Chloe muttered as her eyes never left Beca's.

Boom! Haha tell me what you guys think!

-StrongLifeToLive


	20. Chapter 20

"Oh." Beca said, the word escaped before she could stop it.

The small word cause way more harm then good as it sent Chloe's eyes straight to the floor. Her face dropped as she walked closer to the group.

"Chloe's here!" Aubrey shouted swinging her hands up in the air in mock excitement her eyes looking back and forth between the two.

"Why don't we go do that thing we talked about?" Jesses voice startled Beca back to life as it interrupted the thick air.

"What are you talking about?" His fiancé asked as her eyebrows furrowed.

"You know that one thing?"

It took everything in herself not to laugh out at the twos exchange. Jesse still as smooth as sandpaper. Without another word her reached out and pulled Aubrey away behind him towards the airports food court. Aubrey shouting about this isn't the time to be hangry as they went.

"I take it Bree didn't tell you that I was coming." Chloe said in a near whisper her eyes avoiding all eye contact.

"Uh, no. No she didn't."

Looking up she saw how distorted the girl in front of her was. Her eyes started at her own shoes as tears threatened to pour out. Dark bags formed crescent moons beneath the perfect orbs and her hair fell flat. This wasn't the Chloe she always knew, her Chloe never went anywhere before applying a half an hours worth of makeup and another half an hour of hair time.

Betraying her every thought, Beca's converse covered feet carried her forward as she pulled her favorite person into her arms. Chloe tense body eased into her own as she slide her arms around her waist and buried her face into Beca's neck.

"Bree told me everything. Beca, I am so sorry. So so sorry for running out on you that night." She sobbed into her the words muffled by Beca's jacket.

"It's okay. I didn't blame you for walking out, it looked horrible."

"I just didn't know what to think with all the tabloids and press…"

"That's What comes with my line of work. Which we really should go, this place is loaded with press. We can talk more later, I took the day off we can get Tito's and binge watch Grey's." Chloe looked up at her words.

"Promise?" She questioned.

"Promise." Beca answered.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for continuing on with this story! I really am sorry for the gaps of time between updates, but I'll try my hardest to update more. I really hope you enjoy! And please please review. So without any further ado(probably butchered that) here's the next chapter!**

 **-StrongLifeToLive**

"Beca, how does one find such a hole in the wall in NYC?"

Bree questioned in the between bites.

After spending an hour and a half to get out of the airport due to Beca's fans, they were famished. Beca much to Chloe's surprise decided to share her favorite restaurant with them. So she found herself sitting in the back corner right below Beca's picture as they all munched away in the secluded booth. Chloe couldn't help but watch the Burnett chew the last of her bite before going to answer.

"You get hungry at three in the morning and wonder down to one of the only diners open and away from the public eye." She said impersonally, she hadn't changed a bit. All of her walls were still up.

Moving her berries around her waffle she snuck another glance at Beca next to her. Her and Aubrey had moved on to discussing catering for her and Jesse's wedding while Jesse pretended to be involved. Beca's eyes held Aubrey's as she twirled her fork around the plate. The nervous habit she had since college brought a smile to Chloe's face. Beca's right foot tapped repeatedly beneath causing their section of the booth to vibrate. Her leg moving up and then down just to repeat again. Without having a chance to notice what she was doing she moved herself closer to Beca's as her hand reached out for the syrup across the table as the scent of Beca's shampoo clouded her senses. The warmth of her shoulder against her own kept her stuck in place against Beca's side.

Pouring her syrup, she looked up at the engaged couple and much to her delight neither of them had seemed to have noticed the exchange. Aubrey's hands were frantically moving about the air as she spit out a million words about how perfect the food must be as Jesse tried to calm her down. Chuckling slightly at the two it was immediately cut short by the feeling of something softly tracing across her leg. The action sending shivers through her body as Beca laid her hand across her thigh, the warmth passing from her palm through her jeans. God, she is going to be the death of me. Looking at her, Beca was facing straight ahead acting as if she was truly interested in what Aubrey was going off about, a slight grin playing at her lips.

How was she to focus on her eating when Beca was playing hardball? And damn was she good at it. Pushing the berries aside once more she took a bite and glanced up mid chew to see everyone's eyes on her. Rushing to choke the bite down Beca laughed out beside her.

"Caught in your own world over there, Chloe?" Aubrey said breaking the awkward silence.

"Um, yeah sorry. Just tired."

"Jesse asked you how puppy training was going." Beca laughed out.

"Oh uh wonderful. She's with Jacob right now, but we've almost gotten her house broke."

"So a puppy, huh?" Beca muttered a slightly hurt look flashed across her face and was gone just as fast as it appeared.

"Oh, she's the most adorable thing!" Aubrey squealed out, her hands waving in the air in excitement. "You have to see the way her ears perk right up, but flop to the sides if she tilts her head."

"Awe, she sounds cute. What kind of dog is she?" Beca asked turning to stare right into Chloe's eyes sending her heart racing.

"Uh, German Shepherd."

"With the most beautiful brown eyes. I told Jesse we're getting one once we move into a house."

"And I told her no way. A bulldog puppy and that's that."

"But we know how this is going to end." Aubrey stated as they all laughed at the embarrassed smile that spread across Jesse's face.

The talk went on about different options of dogs that Jesse and Aubrey thought were cute. And how Aubrey wanted a dog, but their apartment wouldn't allow it. She never understood their choices to live in NYC.

"I've actually always wanted a dog." Beca stated, the statement causing shock to grow amongst the people around the table. "I just never would have the time and it'd be unfair for it to be alone most of its life. Their kind of likes kids, ya know? And I've always wanted them too. Two kids and a dog just running around..." she trailed off.

After speaking she looked up to catching everyone staring at her wide eyed. The personal statement caught everyone off guard because Beca never talked about if she ever wanted a family of her own, let alone anything too personal. Chloe couldn't stop herself from reaching out for Beca's hand and squeezing it. She knew she needed it.

"Uh hmm." Jesse cleared his throat to break the silence. "I think you'd be a great mom." Beca smirked at his comment. Chloe knew how much that statement meant to her.

" _Chlo, do you want kids?" Beca randomly blurted out, breaking their silent study date._

" _Um," she said pulling herself up from the laying position she had been in to face her best friend. "Yeah I do."_

" _Do you think you'd be a good mom?" She took in Beca's face as her eyebrows crinkled in worry._

" _I'd like to think so."_

" _I think you'd be a great Mom. You're meant to be one, some people just are." Beca said catching her off guard._

" _Do you want kids?" Chloe's words drew her eyes in, she could see the sadness within them._

" _I wouldn't be good for them." She muttered replacing the headphones over her ears meaning the conversation was over._

Chloe hadn't thought about that memory in years, but she remembered sitting there questioning her best friend's statement. She remembered watching her and contemplating pushing her to talk more about the subject, but she never did. And how the fact that Beca thought she wouldn't be a good mom dawned on her in the middle of her Psych 101 class the following day.

"You really would be a great parent." She spoke as the words she had been wanting to say since that night caused Beca to pull her hand a little closer so that Chloe was forced to scut closer to Beca.

"Do you two want kids?" Beca asked the couple changing the subject away from herself.

Leaning into Beca's side, she couldn't help but lay her head down upon her shoulder. She didn't think Beca would be a great Mom, she knew it. Allowing the days exhaustion to take hold she felt herself doze off as the group discussed Aubrey and Jesse's future children. She hoped they'd all be moms on day.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello Everyone,**

 **I know it's been a long time since the last update, but I honestly ran out of inspiration for anything creative. Luckily I seemed to have found some of it back! Been working on new music and now a new chapter, so hopefully some of you all are still around to read it. If so tell me what you think? Feel free to leave a review, they are always greatly appreciated.**

 **-Stronglifetolive**

 **I don't own any rights to Pitch Perfect or it's characters.**

The walk back to the car had been a quiet one. Beca had debated carry Chloe to it because she didn't want to wake her from her peaceful slumber but she wasn't sure if she'd be able to do so smoothly. So ultimately she woke her up after the bill was paid for and all their leftovers were boxed and ready to go. She didn't seem the happiest about the awakening, but she complied and followed them to the vehicle in silence.

"Do you think it'd be easier to let her go home with you?" Jesse asked once they pulled up in front of Aubrey's apartment building. "She seems to be enjoying the closeness."

His comment caused Beca's eyes to wonder down to the sleeping ginger. The moment they had gotten in the car she immediately curled up into Beca's lap and was lost to her dreams as Beca had traced circles into her back. She hadn't left Chloe's side since they moment she had landed and she wasn't planning to anytime soon.

"Yeah maybe that'd be best. I'm sure you two could use some alone time." Beca remarked winking at her blushing best friend. Beca hadn't missed the playful remarks the couple had been making all night about their bed waiting at home.

"Hmmm, okay then." Aubrey stuttered. "It's settled. Dinner tomorrow night to go over bridesmaids stuff?"

Beca nodded her head as she shimmed her way out from beneath Chloe and moved to the driver's seat. With a quick goodbye she drove them back towards home. Before they returned Chloe stirred as they hit the curb.

"What were you're doing you idiot?!" Beca muttered trying to keep quiet.

"You and you're road rage." Chloe laughed out startling her.

"Well if taxis around here would learn how to drive, I wouldn't have any." She remarked frustrated.

Instead of answering Chloe pulled herself forward into the passenger's seat taking extra caution not to bump the steering wheel. Beca was impressed how easy she made it seem, she had only done it once in her life and had managed to bump everyone in the vehicle.

"Don't like the backseat?"

"No, not at all. I can't believe you left me back there." She said buckling her seatbelt. "So where are we going?"

"Home…"

"What? Why the night is so young!"

So at that their plans changed. Finding out that Chloe had never truly explored New York City Beca decided to play tour guide. She took her to see the Statue of Liberty in the bay and had to explain how the boroughs worked since Chloe didn't know that it wasn't all just one city. She watched as the lights of Times Square shined within her beautiful blue eyes and then lastly headed towards one of her sacred spots.

Stepping inside the small bar the comforting smell filled their nostrils. The memories of her first year in the city flooding her thoughts as she pulled Chloe to the bar.

"Mitchell!" Yelled the blonde busty bartender as she skipped her way. "Long time no see you jerk!"

Hopping over the bar she pulled Beca into her embrace a little too tightly for her liking. She chuckled against her old friends chest before she was pulled back to be examined at arm's length.

"Damn I forgot how good you look." She said smirking as she let go to climb back over the bar. "And sound." She said with a wink causing Beca to burn in embarrassment as the blonde went to grab a bottle.

"Becs?" Chloe muttered nervously.

"Oh don't worry honey. I'm just one of the many past." The blonde outstretched her hand to Chloe. "The names Roxy one of the best and worst bartenders you'll ever meet."

"Chloe." She muttered taking her hand.

"Ah, Chloe. Well I guess we owe you a thank you for sending Beca our way."

"Roxy!" Beca interjected afraid of what was going to come out of Roxy's mouth next.

"Hey I don't mean no harm!" She threw up her hands in mock surrender. "Just with her we wouldn't have had the honor of being the first venue to give you your first break." She finished walking away to help another customer.

"This was the first place to give me a gig." Beca said turning to Chloe to explain further. The red heads furrowed eyebrows pointed to her needing even more of an explanation. "And Roxy was the receiving end of some horribly drunk and heartbroken nights."

"Oh, was it because of me?" Chloe asked her tone threatening to break the little heart Beca had.

"Hey now none of this sad stuff. How about we change to something happier and save this for another time?"

"Alright."

"The usually Mitchell?" Roxy shouted from down the bar.

"Of course."

"And for the beaut?"

"Cranberry juice and vodka please."

"Awe man moved on to big girl drinks did we?" She joked causing Chloe to laugh.

"Yeah my stomach can't handle the triple vodka and sprites anymore. And neither can yours I see." She nodded at the beer Roxy had brought Beca.

The playfulness progressed their conversation deeper throughout the night as they drank and enjoyed each other's presence. Beca stopping after her third beer, but allowing Chloe to continue with hers which eventually switched over to sprite and vodka like old days. They talked about everything from dogs to Aubrey and Jesse to their days as Bella's. Nothing was off limits and they eventually found themselves on the topic of them.

"God was she right." Chloe started continuing in response to Beca's raised eyebrow. "You do look and sound amazing." She purred in pleasure as if reliving the memory.

Her comment had caught Beca off guard. They had never talked about what happened that night in her steamy dorm room. Before she knew it Chloe was leaning closer and everything in Beca froze.

"I used to think about you and how it would be." Chloe whispered as her lips grazed Beca's ear. "And then that night happened and I realized I could never have had the imagination to think of how good it would feel. How good you would feel.."

"Uh…" Beca choked out. "Maybe we should get you home."


	23. Warning

Authors Warning:

I have bumped the rating to teen due to the nature of the storyline. There maybe some moments in the future that some of you might see to be mature, so this is just a warning about future content. Thank you for continuing to read my fic and like always i'd love to hear from you guys so please review!

Thanks,

Stronglifetolive


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey Everyone! Back with another update! Please, please feel free to review they really do help me with the motivation to continue writing. And they probably do for other authors too so always feel free to leave them for us! I appreciate you all so much and thank you for staying with my fic!**

 **Italics are a flashback.**

The idea of getting Chloe out of the bar and back home had been a lot easier to think then to actually do. Beca had overestimated how much the redhead had had to drink and soon knew how much bigger she was in size then herself. As they made their way towards the doors she couldn't help but remember the many drunken nights she had practically carried Chloe back to her dorm room. She missed the way Chloe used to muzzle into her and tell how she was her world.

" _Beca, you're my rock. No! No! My world! I can't even imagine life without you now that I've had you in it." Chloe remarked on the cold chilly December night right after a drunken pre-finals frat party. "You're so sweet when you're drunk, you know?" She continued._

" _Chloe may I remind you that you're the drunk one here." She laughed out as the redhead pulled her closer. Her warm breath tickling her neck or was it something else? At the sound of her best friends voice she wiped the thought from her head._

" _Can we just stay like this forever?"_

" _You're so adorable when you pout…"_

 _ **Did I just say that out loud?!**_

" _No, you…" Chloe started slightly pushing her finger into Beca's shoulder as she said you "are adorable and soooo amazingly gorgeous."_

 _Beca couldn't help, but tense up at the contact. The way the warmth seemed to flow from Chloe's hand that now lay flat against her collarbone throughout the rest of her body. The immense urge to shiver collecting as it went. She didn't dare look up because she knew what she would find. Those entrancing beautiful blue eyes that stared right through her and into her soul were too hard to ignore._

" _Beca?" Chloe muttered reaching up to lift her chin._

" _Mhm?" She choked out, gosh how could one girl be so breathtaking?_

 _She looked up waiting for a response, but nothing came. The sky blue eyes just held her own as if reading every thought she had ever had. Her soft hands slowly moving to the back of her neck and her elegant fingers slid into her hair. God, did it feel so good._

" _You're so perfect…" Chloe muttered as the space between them became impossibly smaller._

 _She couldn't help but to look down at Chloe's plump bottom lip being pulled in between her teeth in a nervous habit. Or couldn't ignore the shutter that ran through her body as Chloe's fingers traced down her neck to lightly hold the back of it as she released her lip. Her breath hitched as Chloe closed the gap between their faces delicately placing a light kiss just to the corner of her own lips. The light gesture sending her into overdrive as she leaned back in to capture Chloe's lips with her own. How do you feel so good? She thought as she lost her hands in her soft red locks. She couldn't get enough of her kisses, the way they knew her soul and body. How her hands drifted down her sides and to her hips as if she had know her petite body for hundreds of years. They way her arms held her as if begging her not to go and she never wanted to. Chloe was her home and protector, nothing could ever touch her, hurt her._

"I honestly have no idea how you do it, Mitchell." Roxy shouted out as Chloe and her had got near the end of the bar yanking her from the flashback.

"What's that?"

"She's nearly twice your size." Roxy chuckled out walking closer. "And a heartbreaker." She mouthed out knowing Chloe was turned the other way.

"Well things change." Beca muttered out.

"Just be careful." She said walking away with a stern glance Chloe's way.

"Ready to go home beautiful?" Chloe asked yanking her closer to the door her eyes looking at her as if she were the best thing in the world. If only Beca could see that.


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey Everyone! Back with another update! Sorry it has been so long, I've kind of been hitting a wall when it comes to having the motivation to write. I've made new music though so that's something, right? Anyway, like always feel free to review if there are any of you still reading! I really appreciate the feedback.**

It had been A LOT of work getting Chloe into the car let alone into the apartment building. By the time Beca had dragged the redhead in through the front door of the apartment building she already had sweat beads forming on her forehead, how could one girl drink so much?

"We should take the stairs." Chloe mumbled out as she attempted to stand on her own, but failing miserably.

"Chloe, don't be ridiculous…" She started glancing over to catch Chloe's eyes widening in surprise.

"Me? Me, not be ridiculous?!" She practically shouted as Beca reached to pull her towards the elevator.

"Yes, you can barely stand." She stated, her patience was wearing out fast as she pushed the up button to summon the elevator.

"I can stand just fine, Beca. You know what is ridiculous though?"

"What?" She offered.

"You bringing me to a bar where your ex works at!" She yelled as they entered the elevator.

Beca contemplated sneaking out the elevator doors as she watched them start to close. She'd take the stairs over this conversation any day with a sober Chloe and Chloe was far from sober. Holding her tongue she reached forward and pushed the top floor button hoping it'd make the elevator move faster.

"She's not really an ex." She offered, it wasn't necessarily a lie. Roxy and her had never actually dated.

"Oh that's what you have to say? She was practically undressing you with her eyes, Beca!" She could tell Chloe was getting way to emotional and her patience had been left behind in the lobby where this stupid conversation had started.

"What do you want me to say, Chloe?" Beca snapped. "I can't help that people sometimes want me! At least they have the guts to f***ing show it!" She immediately regretted the words as they left her mouth.

"Oh, you are one to talk! I've been waiting around for you since your freshman year! And now your head is so far up your a** that it would take a group of surgeons to remove it!" The ginger yelled causing Beca to flinch at her last words the moment they left her mouth.

"Well, I guess I finally know where we stand." She muttered as the doors opened up to reveal the cleanly lite hallway to her apartment door. Stepping forward she felt the sting of tears begging to escape from behind her eyes, _god can they please f**k off!_ Pulling at the keys in her pocket she tried to free them from the coat, but they caught on the end of the fabric and fell to the carpeted floor just beneath the door knob.

"Beca…" Chloe whispered softly as she reached down and picked up the apartment keys.

"Just don't."

Grabbing the keys she forcefully opened the apartment door and threw them on the kitchen counter, Chloe lingered behind her somewhere near the doorway. Walking purposely towards the bedroom she opened the closet and grabbed the spare linings and a pair of shorts with a tee shirt to sleep in. Reentering the living room she avoided looking towards the kitchen where Chloe was standing. She knew she should say something, anything, but she couldn't. She couldn't risk crying, not now, not ever. She made up the couch the best she could through clouded eyes. _Gosh, she never wanted to become full of herself, especially not to Chloe._

"I can just go stay with Bree and Jesse." Chloe muttered from the kitchen.

"No, it's fine. I'll sleep on the couch and you can have the bedroom. Besides they are long asleep."

"Beca…"

"I'm tired, Chloe." She said cutting her off.

"Oh, okay. Goodnight."

Sitting down on the couch she listened as Chloe slowly walked across the tiled living room as if giving her extra time to change her mind and say something, but she didn't. She couldn't. She didn't know what to say. So Chloe just kept walking and closed the bedroom door behind her.

Hours later Beca continued to toss and turn. She had threw on movie after movie to try and distract herself from their argument, but her head kept wondering back. How had she let herself go so far? Why did she take her to the stupid bar? How could she be so stupid to think maybe she had a shot this time? The memories of just hours before were stuck on repeat in her head.

" _I've been waiting around for you since your freshman year! And now your head is so far up your a** that it would take a group of surgeons to remove it!"_

At the last words she allowed the sting to overtake her eyes and let the tears pour over. _God, how could she let herself become the person she always loathed?_

It all felt so wrong; her clothes, the sheets, Beca's bed. It all was so wrong. She didn't want to think about the reason why, but deep down she knew. She knew it was because Beca wasn't next to her. She had acted irrationally and let the damn hot bartender get under her skin, then she took it out on Beca. She knew Beca didn't take her there to flaunt her success or her ex, she just wanted to show Chloe a piece of her NYC and she had gone and messed it all up. She didn't think Beca was full of herself, she actually thought the opposite. That's why she was falling harder and harder for the alt girl every minute of everyday. Only Beca could become a huge famous music producer and not think anything of it. She was one of the humblest people Chloe knew. This is why she stopped drinking, she let her emotions get the best of her. Rolling over onto her side she listened to Beca's sobs, but she couldn't bring herself to go to her. She was the reason for them, for Beca's pain.

 _God, can I just fall asleep already?_

In the morning she'd wake up extra early and switch back into her clothes. She already messaged Aubrey and knew that either her or Jesse would swing by early to pick her up. She'd sneak out before Beca woke and then head back to Maryland. It was where she belonged anyway.

 **Soooooo what do you think? Leave your thoughts in the reviews.**


	26. Chapter 25

Rolling over, Beca felt the blanket fall from her and onto the cold tile floor. Dazed and asleep she reached blindlessly out in hopes of retrieving the blanket, but came up empty. Grunting out into the darkness she rolled over onto her belly to try and get a better range in her sleepy state. Running her hands across the cold tile she finally felt the edges of the warm blanket on her fingertips. Wait, it was a little too warm. Yanking her hand back she tried to turn to look at the blankets general area, but her position only allowed her to see the outline of a pair legs.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep." Chloe muttered out, her voice waking Beca up a little bit more, but not enough to remember where they had left off.

Flipping onto her back she looked up at her, she wore a pair soft shorts that were a little too short and Beca's Barden University shirt which was wrinkled from the sleepless night. Chloe's hair resembled the beginnings of a rats nest meaning that she had tossed and turned for a while just like Beca had which she for some reason found a little relieving. Reaching both arms up into the air she beckoned for Chlo to come join her. And within seconds Chloe grabbed the blanket and nudged her way in between Beca's sleep frame and the couch's backrest throwing the cold blanket on top of them. As Chloe snuggled into Beca's neck she held her closer hoping that this wasn't all just a dream and that if it was she was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

 **Just a tiny little update for now! Is it all a dream?**

 **-Stronglifetolive**


End file.
